The Deadliest Sin:
by angel-harlequin
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are a happy couple, what happens when Rukia's sister Orihime gets into the picture? Let's just say Ichigo is wanting to taste the devils fruit.


_A/N: Hi! I'm angel-harlequin. None of that matters right now though. This is my first story, so just bare with me -blush-. Just to set a few pointers and stuffs. I will try and make the characters IC as much as possible._

_If they're not, please tell me! This story is rated M for sexual themes and language. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer- Let's see. How many times should I say that I don't own Bleach? Once! Once is enough! So I will only post the disclaimer in the first chapter. If I did own Bleach. **

**I would make Ichigo propose to Orihime and both shall kill the bitch Rukia...getting out of hand here, sorry.**

_A/N 2: I would appreciate that if you leave a review...it wouldn't be an insult. If so I will send it right back to you! Once again read and enjoy the lovely chapter!_

* * *

**-:The Deadliest Sin:-**

Chapter 1

9:00 P.M.

Orihime stepped off the steps of the large charter bus. She smiled when she saw her year older sister, Rukia. The orange haired girl ran to the dark haired girl.

"Orihime! It's so good to see you. It's been too long." Rukia smiled.

"I know. You've grown taller." Orihime and Rukia laughed.

"Do you have any bags with you?"

"Yeah. That big brown one right there." Orihime responded. Rukia grabbed the bag and both her sister and herself walked to the parking lot of the large mall. Orihime played with her long silky hair as she followed Rukia to the car.

"You know I still haven't seen your boyfriend yet." Orihime smirked.

"I know. You'll see him." Rukia returned the small smirk. The two finally made it to the car. Orihime noticed a tall tan male with orange hair, leaning against the car.

"Is that him?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's my Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Psh. I still can't believe his parents would name him strawberry." Orihime joked. Rukia playfully punched her sister in the arm as the two got closer and closer to the male.

"Ichigo. I want you to meet my sister, Orihime. Orihime this is Ichigo." Rukia greeted the two. Both stared into each others eyes as if they just found love. Dark grey, silver eyes came into focus and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, I've heard enough about you." Orihime stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

"Enough? I would of figured a lot, but I guess not." Ichigo took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Orihime. Are you hungry?" Rukia asked while putting the large brown suitcase into the trunk of the car. Orihime nodded frantically. Both Ichigo and Rukia laughed at her sudden nod.

-

-

-

-

-

"Mmmm. Oh my god. I haven't had a double cheeseburger in forever!" Orihime cheered as she scarfed the small meal into her mouth, hitting the bottom of her stomach, filling it up.

Rukia and Ichigo watched Orihime eat her heart out and both sweatdropped. The grey eyed girl quickly finished off her fries and then chugged down her soda.

"You must of been really hungry." Ichigo said. Orihime looked up and blushed a delicate shade of pink. She swallowed the last of the coke in her mouth and smiled softly.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom. You two behave." Rukia said while laughing. Orihime and Ichigo gave a short laugh as well. Rukia walked to the bathroom and muttered something under her breath.

Orihime sighed and removed the black sweater she wore over her red tank top with a black bead design. Ichigo couldn't help, but stare at the ample cleavage that the small v-cut shirt shown. Orihime sighed deeply, making her chest rise and fall slowly.

Ichigo gulped. Orihime noticed his stare and smirked.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked. Ichigo looked away and blushed lightly. The cute girl smirked and took her cup and wrapped her lips around the thin straw. She sucked on it and was received with a good amount of coke.

Rukia walked out of the bathroom and stood by the table.

"Is everybody done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Orihime and Ichigo answered in unison. Rukia switched glances between the two and gave a simple shrug of her shoulders. The three walked out of the fast food restaurant and headed out to the car.

-

-

-

-

-

"So Orihime I didn't have the chance to ask you. How was your trip?" Rukia asked.

"Oh it was fine. It wasn't what I thought it would've been, but I had fun." Orihime responded while playing with her long waist length hair. Rukia nodded and turned around in her seat. About thirty minutes went by and they were at Ichigo and Rukia's house.

"Wow..." Orihime muttered while stepping out of the small car.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Her sister shrieked. Orihime ran to the front door of the large brick house and waited for it to be opened. Ichigo helped Rukia get the suitcase out of the trunk, before they walked to the front door.

Orihime jumped up and down, waiting for Ichigo and Rukia to open the door. She is so anxious just to see the inside of the house. Rukia took her house key out from her back pocket and slid it into the keyhole.

Once the door opened, Orihime ran inside.

"Wow!" She shouted.

"Your room is upstairs. Which is straight down the hall." Rukia said.

"Okay." Her sister responded. She quickly walked up the stairs and headed into the room. Orihime could of sworn her eyes grew wider than the moon. The room is white and has a large queen sized bed in the middle.

On both sides of the bed there are two white nightstands with white and cold oriental lamps. The dresser is white along with the mirror. Orihime jumped onto the bed and sighed when she felt the soft cusion under her body.

"Is this okay Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I love it. You can just put the suitcase right there. I'm going to take a shower anyway." Orihime smiled. Rukia nodded and placed the suitcase by the dresser. She walked out of the room and left Orihime alone.

The grey eyed girl got off the bed and walked towards her suitcase. She unzipped it and pulled out a highly transparent short pink nightgown, a light pink bra, and a matching thong.

-

-

-

-

-

"So what do you think of Orihime?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"...She's okay." Ichigo responded. Rukia smiled and walked behind Ichigo, who is sitting behind a computer desk. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged the muscles there.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back. Rukia ran one of her hands up and down Ichigo's strong chest. Brown eyes locked with purple. The orange haired male pulled his girlfriends head down for a kiss.

The black haired girl smirked against his lips and placed her hands on either side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo swiftly pulled her into his lap, making her squeak. He loved it when she squeaked like that.

He looked into her onyx purple eyes and cupped her cheek. Ichigo rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb as Rukia closed her eyes and leaned against his touch.

-

-

-

-

-

Orihime stepped out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her waist. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, with her bangs framing her face and hanging above her eyes.

The dark red towel dropped from her body, leaving herself naked.

-

-

-

-

-

Ichigo looked behind Rukia's head and noticed the camera to Orihime's room is on. He tried looking away, but it didn't happen. Orihime is walking around the room naked. Ichigo watched her pull the pink thong on as well as her matching bra.

Rukia continued to kiss Ichigo's neck while he was occupied in enjoying something, or someone else. Orihime pulled the pink nighty on and laid down in the bed, pulling the sheets up to her body.

Ichigo shook his head, making Rukia pull away and look up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just felt dizzy for a moment." Ichigo responded. He wasn't going to lie to her. He did feel dizzy. Rukia nodded.

"Come on. It's late we should go to bed." The dark haired girl said while getting off of Ichigo's lap and walking to their room. Ichigo nodded and turned the computer off; he soon followed Rukia to the room.

-

-

-

-

-

Orihime flipped through the channels of the t.v in her room and sighed when there was nothing to watch. She pulled the blue pins out of her hair and placed them on the nightstand. Then she pulled her hair down and laid her head down on the pillow.

Orihime turned the t.v off and closed her eyes. For some odd reason, she couldn't get Ichigo out of her head. She can't be thinking anything about him like that! He's her sisters boyfriend for crying out loud!

_'Ichigo is cute though--NO! I can't betray Rukia like that! Even Ichigo is the hottest guy I have ever seen--Gah! Stop thinking about him!' _Orihime yelled at herself. She placed her head underneath the pillow and sighed deeply.

-

-

-

-

-

Ichigo lay in his side of the bed. He can't get Orihime out of his head. She is the most beautiful girl that he has seen, besides Rukia. He sighed and turned to his sighed. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

_'Orihime may be one of the finest girls I have ever--Wait a minute. What am I thinking about? I have Rukia--even though Orihime is the sexiest girl--GOD DAMMIT!' _Ichigo flipped over to his stomach and sighed deeply.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia asked with a sleepy tone.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep Rukia." Ichigo responded. Rukia muttered something and closed her eyes. Ichigo closed his eyes and he himself tried to get some sleep as well. His mind is telling him to do otherwise. Ichigo groaned and burried his head under the pillow.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

-_

Do you like it? Should I continue? Leave a review if you liked and want the next chapter! Just to let some people know I HATE THE RUKIA AND ICHIGO PAIRING! So they will not be together for long...

No flames!

I apologize for any grammatical errors, spelling, etc.

**-:The Deadliest Sin:-**


End file.
